criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Dolan
Mary Dolan Jenna Dolan Ally Dolan |job = Former U.S. Navy SEAL |path = Spree Killer |mo = Shooting Throat slashing |status = Institutionalized |actor = Max Martini |appearance = Dorado Falls }} "I don't want you, I want my family." Luke Dolan was a delusional spree killer who appeared in Season Seven of Criminal Minds. Background Dolan was born sometime around 1974. At one point in his life, he married a woman named Jenna and had a daughter, Ally, with her. He joined the U.S. Navy and rose to the rank of Lieutenant, soon becoming a Navy SEAL. He served 13 years, some of that time in South Africa. During that time in South Africa, he was involved in a covert operation near Cape Town codenamed Operation Dorado Falls, which was about intercepting a boat owned by a South African diplomat selling nuclear secrets to Iran. Unfortunately, there were two children aboard who were witnesses, forcing Dolan to shoot and kill them under orders from his superiors. Their deaths were considered collateral damage and the mission was presumably carried out. In 2010, he separated from Jenna, who felt that he was more committed to the Navy than to his family. Three days prior to Dorado Falls, he became the victim of a car accident, which triggered a psychotic break that caused him to believe that his wife and daughter had been abducted and everyone close to him were impostors, all of whom were part of a big conspiracy against him, presumably for his involvement in Operation Dorado Falls. Dorado Falls Dolan wakes up during a rainstorm, a cut from the car accident still on his forehead. Going outside to water his lawn, he begins hallucinating about his neighbors watching him. He then goes to an internet security company office to meet up with Adam Werner, his former team leader, whom he shoots in front of several employees. He then proceeds to kill all six employees present in the office. As he leaves, he encounters another employee, Nathan Munz, whose throat he slashes. While the BAU is being briefed of his massacre, Dolan packs several weapons into a bag and leaves. Later arriving at his parents' house, Dolan meets up with his father, only to assume that he is an impostor and captures him and his mother, putting them in a closet. He interrogates them, believing they have information about Dorado Falls, but when his father tries to appeal to him, Dolan shuts the closet door and then shoots through it repeatedly with an MP5 submachine gun, killing the both of them. Dolan then arrives at Jenna's house, only to find them being taken into custody. An officer spots him and tells him to leave, which he does. Changing his appearance, Dolan then breaks into the house of his former commanding officer (and the one who gave the order to kill the two children during Dorado Falls), Boyd Milgram, and holds his wife Wendy at gunpoint, forcing him into surrendering before interrogating him, demanding to know where Jenna and Ally are. He then takes Milgram with him, leaving Wendy alive, and tells him of his plan to trade him for Jenna and Ally. Rossi calls him and uses his status as a former Marine in order to gain Dolan's trust while Garcia triangulates Dolan's location. Rossi continues to talk with Dolan while Hotch and Morgan leads several local officers to a warehouse Garcia manages to track down. There, they find the general, but no Dolan. Meanwhile, Dolan, now at Quantico, manages to kill an FBI police officer for his uniform and security pass, the latter of which he uses to gain access to the BAU headquarters. Confronting Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Reid, and several office workers, Dolan holds them all at gunpoint with the MP5 and threatens to blow up himself and the others unless Jenna and Ally are handed over to him within three minutes. Jenna and Ally communicate with him from another room, convincing him to disarm himself. When Dolan finally does so after Jenna reminds him of their honeymoon, he is told to close his eyes to prevent his delusions from taking over again upon seeing Jenna and Ally. Dolan closes his eyes, and Jenna hugs him as he is arrested. However, Ally starts screaming out for her dad, causing him to open his eyes and begin struggling against his bonds as Morgan takes him away. Modus Operandi During the office massacre, Dolan killed the first five victims by shooting them twice with a .45-caliber handgun (except for Adam Werner, who took four rounds to the chest and one to the head). He then killed the last three by slashing their throats after running out of ammunition . When he killed his parents, he shot them repeatedly with an MP5 submachine gun. When he infiltrated the FBI headquarters, he threatened to remotely detonate explosives on a bandoleer he presumably constructed himself, and also threatened them with the MP5. Profile At first, Dolan was profiled as a physically fit male in his 30s to 40s, who was possibly a veteran. He doesn't appear threatening and is able to blend in very easily. Until the abduction of Boyd Milgram, the BAU presumed that the unsub was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. He is experiencing pathological dissociation and may believe he is in a combat situation. In his eyes, everyone is a potential enemy. Despite his mental state, he is armed and considered extremely dangerous due to his high experience in survival skills and combat from his time as a Navy SEAL. He believes he is on a mission, and if he feels threatened, he will kill. In reality, Dolan suffers from Capgras syndrome, which causes him to believe that his loved ones, including his family members, have been replaced by identical-looking impostors. However, his condition only truly affects his sense of vision, so if he recognizes someone's voice without seeing them, the delusion doesn't kick in. It was triggered by his car accident, and since then he believes he's on a mission to save his family from the "impostors". His imaginary conspiracy is centered around Operation Dorado Falls, during which he killed two children under orders to eliminate witnesses. During the office massacre, Dolan was highly organized and able to control his emotions. He didn't appear as threatening before the shooting and didn't raise any alarm. Dolan targeted Adam Werner, then killed everyone else in the office to eliminate witnesses. He's a very bad person to be around. Known Victims *Pre-2010, South Africa: Two unnamed children *The 2011 killing spree in Virginia, U.S.: **Charlottesville: ***Eight killed in the office massacre. The victims are: ****Adam Werner ****Werner's unnamed secretary ****Three unnamed office workers ****Vinny Adev ****Jane Burney ****Nathan Munz ***Mark and Mary Dolan : ****Mark Dolan ****Mary Dolan ***Boyd and Wendy Milgram: ****General Boyd Milgram ****Wendy Milgram **Quantico: The attack at the BAU headquarters: ***Unnamed FBI police officer ***Held the following at gunpoint with a submachine gun and threatened to blow up: ****David Rossi ****Derek Morgan ****Jennifer Jareau ****Spencer Reid ****Numerous unnamed office workers Notes *Dolan shares some similarities with Roy Woodridge, a criminal the BAU apprehended late in Season Two. Both were former soldiers who were traumatized by the missions they fought in, particularly when they killed children, eventually causing them to become spree killers, murdering random victims under the influence of their PTSDs. Appearances *Season Seven **Dorado Falls Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Abductors Category:Psychotics Category:Cop Killers Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Attempted Bombers